


Daddy's girl

by BloodSpatteredViolets97



Series: Forbidden [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSpatteredViolets97/pseuds/BloodSpatteredViolets97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ginny and Harry's messy divorce, and their children side with Harry, will<br/>Lily still be her Daddy's girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's girl

After the messy divorce between Harry and Ginny, the kids had a choice. Either her, and what they saw as clearly a path to them being used to make their mother money, by unimaginable things, or their dad, who would provide shelter, love and warmth, despite working long hard hours. The reason for the divorce was simple, Harry had come in early one day, to hear Ginny's moans of pleasure, and another mans clothes outside their bedroom, their 15 year old daughter, Lily, crying in her room, where she was forced to listen, and had a cigarette stubbed out on her body. Going into her room, Harry sighed, at the prospect that his beautiful, well developed daughter was quickly approaching womanhood, as he sat on her bad, and hugged her, not realising she was injured at first, he gently took her hand, and seeing her wince, lifted his hand off of hers, to see the red marks. Now seething, he said to her "Sweetheart, pack your bag. We're going on a trip, you, Al, Jamie and I" he said, as he rung his sons, and told them to come home, as they were hanging out with some local muggle friends of theirs. Arriving, all three of their kids bags were packed, as Harry healed the wound, and kissed her forehead, as he burst into his room, and packed his stuff, Ginny screaming at him to get out, as he did, and took them and the kids with them, leaving Ginny and her lover all on their own.

Then, as they arrived at Grimauld Place, Harry sighed,defeated, as he flopped into an armchair, and summoned a bottle of firewhiskey, and a couple of glasses, pouring one each for the kids, and himself, before drinking his, whispering "Cheers" with a dry throat, before gulping his glass down, the three looking awkward, as he guest urged them to drink, and phoned a take away, as he got the kids rooms ready, Lily coming up, as the boys took the money their dad left them, and went to get some shopping, as well as the take away, and sat with her dad, leaning into the wizard, still fit from years of quidditch practice, and playing it, at a local forest, as she lay her head on his shoulder, eyes closed, and whispered " I love you, Daddy" lacing her small, slim fingers with her fathers ones, to which he gave a small squeeze, and whispered " I love you too, Little flower" smirking slightly, as she sat on his lap, and whispered "I want to make you happy, Daddy" eyes innocent, despite the smirk on her face, as she leant up, being on the shorter end of 5', and kissed Harry, dead on the lips, smiling, as he responded, by kissing her deeply. Pressing into him, she ran her fingers through his hair, smiling,as she whispered "I've been saving this for you, Daddy" as she kissed down his neck, undoing his shirt, as he then undid several laces and ties on her dress, turned on to see the developed body of his baby girl. Large breasts and hips, with tiny, pink nipples, creamy skin, covering her flat stomach, and small, but peachy backside, dark red hair, coming to the small of her back, long, lean legs, leading to her dripping little slit, making him hornier, when he realised how tight she would be, as he also noted it was hairless. As though to answer the question, she whispered "Wax, Daddy" as she undressed her father, placing delicate kisses on his body, till she got down to her fathers crouch, where she took his head in her mouth, working him with her tongue, exited by the moans she received from her father, as she took in more of his length, , and lapped up the precum, moaning loudly.

 

More than just exited, as his naked daughter was blowing him, he lay them down, on her bed, holding her hips to his chest, as his tongue probed the dripping hole, making him moan louder, the sweet juices tasting of her innocence, as he went deeper, he pulled out and groaned, "Little flower, I need you" and let out a groan, as their lips met again, eyes opening, as he felt a warmth surrounding him, and looked up at her, before flipping them over, and went in her slowly, kissing her through the pangs of pain, and whimpers of joy, as he waited till she adjusted, and started to move, slowly at first, but built up a speed, to which they were both groaning, panting, and begging for more. Panting heavily, as he looked over to her, he gently bit down on her neck, marking her, as he whispered "You're all mine now, Little flower" before kissing the mark, and sped up again, till they came, with a groan, and lay there, panting heavily, as he smiled, and gently put a gold necklace around her, with a small diamond necklace, in the shape of a Lily, and smiled "I love you, Lily"

"I love you too, Daddy" she replied.

That had been a few years ago.

 

Now, with her skin creamy, almost flawless, wide, clear eyes, with apparent innocence on top, precociousness underneath, in the bright green, Lily played about, with a curly trendil of claret silk, that her hair was made, having decided to tease the boys, one last time, by wearing a low cut, clingy top, black PVC coated leather jacket, zipped up to just under her large, pert breasts, and a short, tight leather skirt, with heels. Approaching the station, she smiled, as Harry waited for her, and scarcely waited for the train to stop, before the 18 year old had flung herself, full pelt, I to his arms, hugging Harry tightly, and whispered "I missed you daddy" as she pecked his cheek, and apparated them to Grimmauld place, playfully pushing her dad down on the large bed, in their room, straddling him, as she felt Harry's bulge press against her, as he moaned out "Did you wait for me, baby?" As he looked up at his daughter, his lover, his life, as she leant forward,undoing the jacket, teasingly slowly, and whispered "Of course. I'm your daddy's girl...."


End file.
